forever a dragon back
by worrel
Summary: What must she do to earn the respect entitled to women back? And why did it go away in the first place? This and much more is what Selena must find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a turn since the new Harper had come to tillek at the request of her holds Harper, Harper senol he had been selena's only friend her only true ally. But when he had died she had felt as if all the happiness had drained from the world. It seemed to selena that even the weather it's self seemed to morn the old harpers passing. Still she would have to do the honors of singing him to a proper rest. For she was the only person how could sing the harpers elegy in the past turns it seemed the Harper was losing his mind. Some people said that her Selena new the teaching ballads better than the Harper himself. After this day. Selena's life became almost unbearable in her sea hold after all the was the youngest child of a large family. and every thing she was given was second handed and worn. Oh how she wished she could have something new to ware at least once. But it was the fally of being the youngest child. Still she had music to look forward to. But she soon found out even that was denied her. She figured this out when the arrived every thing was in an uproar. "Selena a dragons just landed with are new Harper!"

"Go and get your self some decant to wear you cannot appear in those dirty cloths!"

"Yes Lora I will," selena sighed her mother treated her most unfairly. But she thought this was the bad with the good her mother always talked about. She trudged wearily to the bathing rooms located on the second level. Luckily there was no one in the bathing rooms at this time not that she had expected anyone, the arrival of a Harper was an exiting occurrence in the hold. When she arrived at the bathing rooms the striped of her dirty clothes and put them into the laundry pool and prodded them with a poll so they would soak to get all the stains out. She finally half stepped half jumped into the rather large pool the instant she toughed the water she sighed it was wonderfully warm and soft to the skin. She wallowed around a nit them submerged under water in order to get her lustrous red blonde hair wet so she could wash it. Selena was tall for a girl but she had a looping grace anyway. Her face was most curious looking she had high cheek bones a rather delicate nose with full lips and emerald green eyes. But all together she had exotic beauty about her which made her attractive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Still oh how Selena wished she could be dragon rider!!! Up on think on it Selena sighed in pleasure to be a dragon rider!!! The possibilities where endless!!! She sighed there had been no searches for a while but some day Selena was determined to become a queen dragon rider or even a green it didn't matter as long as she impressed she would be sated.

She realized that some one was knocking on the door and said just a moment

"Just a moment." And then rapped herself in a warm cotton towel and unlacked the door and stepped out Zena was standing there with her clean clothes draped on one arm and a smile on her face

"Oh hi Selena it was you in there."

"I thought it was Zorana for a second."  
"Oh really?" Selena said with a laugh in her voice

"Well ill leave you to tend to your business." Said Selena.

"This day turned out to be a warm day the windows where open and a warm breeze drifted in and caressed Selena's tan skin like feathers of a werry. Another sigh escaped her lips when would the new Harper arrive. She could only wonder and wonder she did all the way back to her quarters where she put on decent attire and herd some shouts from the entrance hall. She could just make out the words of the person shouting

"The new Harper has arrived and the ship has just dropped it cargo!!!!"

This was a signal for selena to get dresses at top speed and had just put the finishing touches to her lip coloring and eye shadow when her mother came in and hissed

"Are you done yet?" and

"If you are get out of there and go and greet the new Harper!"

"Ok, OK mother one thing at a time!"

She said exasperatedly why must my mother rush me selena thought to herself and she didn't care if there was a new Harper because she had only one friend and that was zena. She entered the dinning hall just when she herd the mane hold doors open with a rushing sound and there where cheers as the new Harper walked in holding a gitar case drums pipes and a small harp on his back and some of the holders where holding other instruments all of them rapped in special softened wer hide case. Selena Just realized the Harper was young and handsome to mach, OH all the girls would be giggling and bat there eyelashes at him and she Selena never bat her eyelashes at him, She vowed to herself all the girls where going to be silly! Selena was sure of that. And her sister narana would be the worst, Oh how she hated narana! Narana was the perfect daughter and Selena not a chance her own mother said

"Selena narana has more motivation than you my dear you are entirely self centered,"

"You call me self centered!" Selena exclaimed it outrage. Selena was becoming feed up

With her mother always telling her she should find a proper mate but selena had no intentions to get married and why would she! She was only 16 terns old and there was plenty of time to think of a mate when she was older but for now she would not even consider it. She loved the felling of freedom she had being the holders daughter she had a certain amount of authority over the people of the hold. Selena liked exercising her control over the people sometimes but she was never to demanding and she rarely got after people for do a bad thing. As long as the holders did not get too much on selenas nerves she would not snap at them it was a rarity in and of itself to hear selena yell at a person and when she did it was quite scary! But Selena never got a satisfaction out of yelling at people. But still respect for her rank was needed and she felt obligated to dull out punishment if she felt her rank was being disrespected. With a sigh she closed her eyes the clatter of eating utensils and the chatter of the excited holders bothered her so rising she caught her mother's eyes and pantomimed sleeping she nodded in understanding. Finally she could get way from these people how were talking louder than necessary! Sigh with resignation. Her head started to pound as she left for the solitude of her room. "Ahhh much better Selena thought to herself the noise in that room was quiet horrific it made her want to scream and rip her hair out! "What was wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?" Selena sighed what had come over her all of the sudden she had the terrible urge to yell and scream! It must have been that time of the month and sure enough the blood came gushing out and formed a dark red pool. "Ahhhhhhh much better" and it truly was her moodiness had vanished a long with her anger. She cleaned herself up and then walked through the passageways to the harpers teaching hall. She entered it and looked around the cozy little room. Ah the memories that washed over her when she had entered it. Why she us to sit right by the window and stair out at the land beyond the window at the sea lapping at the shore many time she had run up and down the sand beaches and hunted for rock mites and finger tales! It was a real treat to see a wild fire lizard cavort in the air! The queens wings where likes golden sails drifting the tides of the winds. Selena often though about having a golden fire lizard. That would be grand to own a fire lizard. but I did not stand much of a chances of securing and egg I'm only a girl and there's nothing special about me!" or so she thought but there was a thing about selena a aura of kindness which made selena a easy person to talk to. Not only that but she was constantly trailed by some of the young men of the hold hoping to get her attention and affection but Selena merely brushed them away like they where an annoying insect. It got rather annoying to have them fallow her it seemed the only place she could get peace from them was her quarters and the bathing rooms even there they would try to accompany her into the rooms but ohh she put a stop to that fast! She would never let a man bath with her unless she was in love with them. Oh how she hated it when she walked through the halls of the hold and men stared at her with hunger in there. She would turn around and stare at them utile they ether walked away or dropped their eyes to the ground. But this day felt special to Selena, something big was going to happen and she knew it. It where as if she could smell it in the air and yes there it was a bugle of a dragon one two no five "I wonder what there here for?" Selena thought to herself well there was only one explanation for this many dragons a search that the only logical thing she could think of. "Your right we are on search," said a quiet and mellow voice she spun around and there was know one there the little teaching hall was empty. Then where was that voice coming from the thought. 'In your head silly," Selena gasped "Your really talking to me!"

"Yes I am im orth by the way, what your name?"

"I'm Selena."

"Nice to meat you Orth" selena replyed to the dragon.

"I would hate to be rude but what one are you?"

"I'm the biggest bronze in are group." Chuckled Orth Selena gazed out towards the dragons and saw perched on the fire heights. "You're so beautiful!" Selena gasped and he was his bronze hid was shining in the sun "Why thank you." Laugh the dragon. She tore down the hall to the main entrance and flew out side. Orth peered down at her "So there you are."

"Can you talk to all dragons?" said a pleasant voice behinghed her she wirld and came face to face with a man how was very tan and handsome. "Im d'ron"

"And this here is my dragon orth."

"I Know,"

"Well I suppose I did'nt need to introduce you to him he probably already talked to you?"

"Am I right?"

"Yes. He did and Im sorry that rather rude of me to talk to him with out your permission."

"Sorry she says" He said exasperatedly to his dragon.

"Selena you don't need my permission to talk to orth here"

"Orth talks to who he wants to and locks the people he does not whant to talk to, you're a luck one he talked to you that's rare!"

"Sor," She sputtered

"No do not apologize."

"Just collect your personal items and lets be off to bendon!" Finally might be able to fulfill her dreams to be a dragon rider! The possibilities where endless!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She raced away her heart beating with excitement. Oh this day was turning out marvelous! She might be a dragon rider! Why she could go anywhere on pern once her dragon could fly! But she had learned that one could not change the past. But there was nothing she would like to change in the past. She had a pretty good child hood but sometimes she did not get along with her mother though. But that was a rarity, when they occurred they were bad. But know she would be no long in the hold she was off to bendon wyre to impress a dragon probably the queen. "Selena you don't know!" She told herself and she didn't to. She may not impress at all,_ but I must_ Selena thought to herself she would not really be able to hand the hold any more if she impressed she would be able to survive. It was so boring and she had to do the same thing over and over and it extremely boring. She didn't know now how she put up with the hold! It was so monotonous! Day in and day out she was thought by the Harper and really when she was little that was the only thing that was and fun. She loved to learn all the different ballads and she was really musically adept she could in fact write tunes at the age of 4 and they were not good but never the less she could write music. Harper Senol had thought she may be acceptable to the Harper hall but she had demurred, she didn't know if she wanted to become a Harper really she had never thought about the future until the dragons came on search and she was chosen. Now she Selena may be able to become a dragon rider! "Selena we are now going to go between, it will feel like all your senses were shut off do be afraid it only last as long as you can cough three times," D'ron said, he broke through my revelry, "Ok." And with that they were between selena gasped she could not see anything nor her or smell and she could not fell the dragon she was on panic started to arise in her and she came to the conclusion that they were never going to come out but panic over took she envisioned bendon and with a pop they were there. "That was close!" admonished D'ron. "How did you know to picture bendon in your head?

"I didn't it just popped up into my head!" What made me react that way? She thought to herself, Oh well she was alive at least and no harm done "Selena I think you will ride gold!"

"Do you really D'ron or are just pulling my leg."

"No I really think you will, in fact I know you will"

"What makes you say that?"

"There's something about you that tells me you will be a very good rider."

"You think so thank you," She said sweetly. And so they entered the huge lower caverns there many stalactites and stalagmites that were used as table's He lead her down a hall where there where rooms with white curtains in the openings they she know from the Harper were the candidates temporary quarters. She entered the first one and saw the White robe on a peg against the far wall. And a belt next to it and ohh it was soft! She had walked up and brushed against it, she thought about how many happy people impressed a dragon Selena hoped to be one of the fortunate people to impress a dragon! She was pre- occupied so she didn't hear the thrumming but rather felt It through the ground it was a vibration it almost heart the ears but not quite. She quickly grabbed the white robe and fastened it around her hips and she then dashed to meet the throng of whit clad candidates my there were D'ron had said that Meroth had laid quite a large clutch of eggs. And from What Selena could see there where at least 47 candidates she was grabbed from be hinged she whirled to see who had did it was D'Ron and he was pulling her toward his dragon, there was all ready 3 more girls clad in white robes on Orth's back. She quickly clambered up be hinged a tall girl with red curls she peered at Selena a smiled. "My name is Sana, What's yours?"

"I'm Selena, nice to meet you,"

"Where are you from Selena?"

"I'm from tillek; I'm the lord holder's daughter."

"Really, my father is master weaver Sander of Ruatha hold!"

"I've been to Ruatha! I really like it there!"

"You do!"

"Ya it was really fun!" And with that Orth leap with neck snapping force of the ground his wings executing the all important down beat to achieve altitude. They flew towards an opening, there were many dragons a breast them Selena thought for a second they were going to collide with the other dragons but when they entered the top they were in a massive cavern and there was ample space for dragons to perch they swept low and Orth landed and they all dismounted. Selena gasped involuntarily because of the hot sand and because she was right by a large gold colored egg this must be the golden egg Selena thought to herself. She and the other girls formed a loose semi-circle around the queen egg. There was a sudden cracking sound and the golden egg burst and dumped out its occupant. The little golden squeaked in fright at its sudden deliverance into the world. "_I'm Hungary!"_ Selena heard a voice in her head it could not be the queen was awkwardly running and stumbling towards Selena. No it couldn't be! Me?! Selena thought to herself. "No_ I choose you!", "And I didn't make a mistake! Don't you like me?" _The queen said so plaintively and she look so rejected that Selena squatted down and raped her arms around the little queen and said, "You're the beautiful lest queen of all pern!" Selena found a bowl of raw meet in her hand and a voice saying "Feed her!" with the encouragement from the voice she extracted a few pieces of meat and feed them to "_I'm narth"_ Selena heard her dragon speak in her head in that instant impression had occurred finally she got the meat to Narth's mouth she practically inhaled the meat "Chew your food our you'll choke!" Selena said severely "_But I'm hunger!"_ Narth protested. "I don't care; I just got you I'm not going to have you choke to death!"

"_Ok, ok I will,"_ Narth said reluctantly. With Narths appetite sated and hers as well dragon and rider tottered to the wyrling barracks and they collapsed on Narths stone cough Selena curled contentedly against Narth's extended belly, he fell asleep instantly. Selena woke with a start. Where was she how did she get here? Then it all came rushing back, she gasped and turned to look at her beautiful sleeping queen she was fast asleep and her belly back to its normal size was rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern that reassured Selena. Sighing she lay back down she then just realized she was stiff and a little sore, the rock couches dragons liked were not liked by their riders. She stifled a groan it would not do for her to wake her dragon up. But to late narth stirred, stretched and yond. "_I'm hungry!"_ were the first words in selena's mind, "Me to," Selena said to narth she then herd a rustle outside and peered around the curtain and saw the wyrling master J'dar coming up the hall toward her with two buckets that were covered with clothes. "Good morning Selena!" He said cheerfully which made Selena smile at him. "I expect you and Narth are hungry, am I not right?"

"Your spot on their J'dar!" Selena exclaimed! And she was it felt like she had not eaten for days! She then just saw the buckets, "What's in there?"

"Meat scrapes for Narth,"

"Oh," And with that he pulled off the cloth covering the bucket with a flourish and Narth arose quickly and was at the bucket in an instant practically inhaling the food "Narth!" Selena said sternly, "You may not choke to death!"

"_But I'm hungry!"_

"I don't care!", "You chew what you eat and that's final!" Her voice bruck no argument. Narth sighed and slowed down enough to chew and swallow. "That's better," Selena said "I just got you and I'm not going to lose you! I love you!"

"Me to Selena I love you to." This simple statement made Selena throw her arms around her dragon and bury her head in her Narth's neck. She sat there for a while in a rider dragon trance she reluctantly pulled away. She let Narth continue eating, She stood and watched her dragon how burped then waddled out towards the lake where she walking into it and gave a little happy chirp and then dived under. She came up for air and then paddled towards Selena who smiled at Narth's antics "Ok come her Narth I need to scrub you!" she did willing as Selena rubbed her down she sighed contentedly and then Selena hit and itchy spot she arched her back and said "_Ohh scratch harder it itches," _Selena obliged and "_Ahh much better, thank you."_ And then the wyre master approached her again and said he would bring her to her new quarters and then that she should oil her queen and then go and get her some food it looks like was starving. "We must not have people think you're starving!" he exclaimed and with that they set off to her new wyre as they entered she gasped the room was larger than she was accustom to. With a main chamber and a curtain separated her sleeping quarters. Where also was another passage way that had a curtain over it. It turned out to be a good sized bathing room. She thought longingly of a bath but she knew she had to oil Narth and then go get something to eat. She scrubbed Narth off in the shallows and then told her to rinse and then go to their wyre and that she was going to oil her and then she could sleep. She entered their sleeping quarters the same time Narth who promptly rubbed against Selena and said, "_please oil now!_" she said with some desperation. "Ok ok I will!" and she did. "Ahh that felt wonderful, thank you!" the love Selena felt for her dragon was over powering she through her hands around her dragons neck and said "I love you so much!"

"_I know I love you to."_ Narth said in reply. The love they shared one could never fathom. Selena yawned and then stepped out of her wyre and headed towards the lower caverns where she was ushered to a table by a small hearth. "Are you hungry? Uhhh of course you are silly me!"

"What right here and I will get you something to eat!" "Oh and I'm Nora head women,"

And with that she was off to fetch food. Selena Sighed my it was very strange this wyre but all the same she liked it much better than dull boring tillake. "Well I see you've settled in quit well." A pleasant voice said be hinged her she turned in her seat and came face to face with the wyre leader and wyre women she instantly rose but cara motioned for her to sit and said "No sit Back down." They sat on chairs next to her Cara on her right and L'nar on her left. "So how do you like it here?" Cara asked her "I really love it here; it's a lot more interesting than tillek that's for sure!" "To tell you the truth I found tillek very dull and boring!"

"Did you know, and how so?"

"Well mainly because I had no interest in the sea and fish I found it quite boring in fact."

"Well I can't say as I blame you."

"I'd be just as bored, but you're here known and you're here to stay!" The weyr leader practically made it an order. Which she fallowed, Relief as she had never felt flooded her she knows she belonged her and no one could say she did not! She was a dragon rider, which gave her every right to be in the weyr! She realized the weyr leaders were staring at her she. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks so she averted her face not wanting the weyr leaders to see her blush."Sorry" she said in a small voice. "What for!" demanded L'nar "You didn't do anything. At least anything I can see."

"I'm sorry for trying to be a dragon rider!" It all came out in a rush. Finally all of her fears he could pour them onto theses people. She could tell by the way there eyes looked that they wanted her to spill her whole story out. And she did right there and it felt like a great weight was lifted from her shoulders and she started to smile and then the weyr did not seem gloomy instead it seemed very interesting instead.. It was fun to watch the bustle in the cavern. She finished and thanked the wyre leaders for their time and dropped their dirty dishes off and then when to her queens quarters and just stood there looking at her precious gold. Overwhelming love felt her heart until she thought it would burst. And so the day went on. Finally when it was time for bed the dropped extremely tired on to her bed and striped her clothes off and then fell into a deep, deep sleep.


End file.
